Megabyte
Megabyte was a Heavyweight robot built by Team Robotic Death Company that competed in the 2004ROBOLympics, 2004 RFL Nationals, as well as the 2005-2007 RoboGames, and the first ComBots Cup. It was a White, and Orange, four wheeled robot, armed with a powerful spinning shell. Megabyte did very well in competition winning various medals, including the Gold Medal in its first ever competition. Megabyte was retired in 2009, however it recently emerged that it would be coming out of retirement to compete in RoboGames 2017. https://www.reddit.com/r/battlebots/comments/5imorv/megabyte_is_returning_to_robogames/ It also had a super heavyweight counterpart, Super Megabyte Robot History ROBOLympics 2004 2004 RFL Nationals RoboGames 2005 ComBots Cup I ComBots GDC RoboGames 2006 RoboGames 2007 RoboGames 2017 After getting a bye in the first round, Megabyte's first opponent was Polar Vortex. This match started with Megabyte spinning up to full speed, and slamming into Polar Vortex. This ripped the flywheel of Polar Vortex partially off the front of the robot, mounts and all. Polar Vortex then drove away but soon stranded itself on the weapon mount, caught fire, and tapped out. This put Megabyte in the quarterfinals where it faced Original Sin, this match started with Megabyte spinning up to speed as Original Sin slowly approached. Original Sin then lightly tapped Megabyte causing it to become unbalanced before slamming into it sending both robots careening into opposite walls. Original Sin then slammed Megabyte again as it tried to spin up, this caused Megabyte to rebound into the wall where it started emitting smoke. This turned out to be from the weapon motor, as everytime Megabyte spun up, more smoke would come out, seriously reducing visibility in the arena. Without a fully functional weapon, Megabyte was easily shoved around by Original Sin for theremainder of the match. To make matters worse, with less than 1:30 on the clock Megabyte lost its weapon belt meaning that it now could not spin up at all. Original Sin then shovedit around until time ran out, unsurprisingly the judges ruled the match in favor of Original Sin, sending Megabyte to the loser's bracket where it faced Crash n' Burn '. Combat Record Wins/Losses *'Wins: 20 *'Losses:' 13 *'Byes: '''2 RoboGames Record ROBOLympics 2004 - Gold 2004 RFL Nationals - Second Place RoboGames 2005 - Bronze 2005 RFL Nationals- Third Place RoboGames 2006 - Semi-Finals RoboGames 2007 - Semi-Finals RoboGames 2017 - Round of 12 Rivalries Megabyte has had friendly rivalries with 5 bots, including a rather new one which took place outside of RoboGames. Shrederator One of the first major rivalries Megabyte has was with one of the most successful full body spinners besides itself, that being Shrederator. While none of these rivalries have happened in Robogames specifically. Both robots competed in Robogames in the past. The 2 robots have fought 4 times and Megabyte is currently 3-1 against Shrederator. SJ Original Sin Sewer Snake Chiyung Jinlun Outside RoboGames Invader.jpg|Megabyte as '''Invader' for Season 2 of ABC's BattleBots. Megabyte 2017.jpg|Megabyte as it appeared for RoboGames 2017. Speed_Code.jpg|Megabyte as it appeared for King of Bots Season 1. Megabyte first debuted at BattleBots Season 5.0 under the name Megabite, as a bar spinner, where it lost its only fight against Heart of Gold. It then competed in the final two Steel Conflict events, winning the third one, came in second at the fourth North Carolina Robot Street Fight, and won first place at Mechwars 8. After its last appearance at the 2009 BattleBots event where it reached the quarter-finals the team retired until 2016, when Megabyte would be rebuilt as Invader, and compete in Season 2 of the ABC Reboot where it lost in the qualifying rumbles. In 2017 Megabyte (alongside Mega Melvin) became one of two RoboGames competitors to travel to Asia where it competed in Chinese TV show King of Bots where it beat Russian robot Stingray in the first round by knockout. in the first round before clawing through the Wildcard bracket to place third after losing twice to Chiyung Jinlun. Honours References Category:King of Bots Competitors Category:Robots to have competed in China Category:ROBOLympics 2004 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2005 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2006 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2007 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2007 Non-Returners Category:RoboGames 2017 Competitors Category:Combat Robots Category:Robots in the Robot Combat Hall of Fame Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Steel Conflict Competitors Category:Mechwars Competitors Category:NCRSF Competitors Category:Full Body Spinners Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Heavyweight Silver Medalists Category:Heavyweight Gold Medalists Category:Heavyweight Bronze Medalists Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Demonstration Robots Category:Robots that debuted in ROBOLympics 2004 Category:Robots from California Category:Robots that are still fighting today Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots that fought on Twitch.tv Category:Crowd Favorites Category:Heavyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Allstars Category:2004 RFL Nationals Competitors Category:2005 RFL Nationals Competitors Category:American Robots Category:Robots that Drew Category:RoboGames 2017 Non-Returners Category:RoboGames 2018 Dropouts